Destinada a Muerte
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Un hechizo hace comenzar la cuenta atrás de Akako antes de morir, pero antes de ello hay algo que debe decir. (Tercer puesto en el concurso de one shot de Happy Birthday Hakuba en el foro dc-mk)


Al final he decidido subir el shot del segundo concurso en el que participé. Este shot quedó en tercer lugar, por lo que espero que agrade.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Destinada a Muerte_

Era una tarde de inicios de primavera muy tranquila y agradable para todos, excepto para una chica de cabello rojizo que estaba en su hogar haciendo uno de sus tantos hechizos, aunque ese hechizo no sería igual al resto.

— Ama Akako por favor pare — rogaba un ser bastante feo a la hermosa chica.

— ¡Cállate! Necesito controlar de una vez por todas a Kuroba para poder estar tranquila.

— Pero mi señora no entiendo las prisas que tiene ahora, ¿qué razón puede tener para estar tan alterada?

La muchacha no contestó pero una imagen pasó por su mente haciéndola enrojecer. No podía evitar que cierto detective inglés fuera últimamente el único que aparecía en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando dormía conseguía alejarlo.

Realmente se sentía muy extraña, estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido. Tenía miedo de ese sentimiento que poco a poco se creaba en ella, por ello estaba intentado apartarlo haciendo nuevos hechizos para que el que se suponía que era el único chico que no podría conquistar fuera su esclavo.

Aunque realmente ya sabía de antemano la razón por la que Kaito Kuroba no caía bajo sus hechizos, el amor que sentía por Aoko Nakamori era totalmente verdadero y duradero, por ello sus hechizos no funcionaban con él. Por mucho que lo intentara Kaito seguiría enamorado de Aoko.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que añadió a la poción que estaba creando un ingrediente equivocado.

Del caldero comenzó a salir una niebla negra antes de que Akako consiguiera salir de allí.

Esa niebla fue cobrando la forma de un extraño ser que atacó a la bruja y la dejó inconsciente.

Al despertar le dolía mucho la cabeza, intentó levantarse pero chocó con algo, cuando miró no vio nada, pero si tocaba encontraba una especie de pared invisible a ambos lados.

Cuando finalmente consiguió levantarse completamente intentó caminar hacia delante, donde podía ver su caldero, pero otra vez se golpeó contra esa pared.

Empezó a tocar y descubrió que estaba totalmente atrapada en algún objeto, pero no sabía en cual.

En ese momento apareció la extraña criatura delante de ella.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que me has hecho!? — interrogó con gran ira.

— Simplemente te he encerrado — sonrió de medio lado el ser — Ya que siempre estás delante del espejo he pensado que no estaría mal que pasaras en él tus últimos instantes de vida.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Querida solo te quedan tres horas de vida, y todo por ese conjuro que estabas realizando…Realmente patético — expresó con una sonrisa cínica a la vez que desaparecía.

— No espera, vuelve aquí maldito — aulló fuera de sí Akako, que no podía aceptar lo que acababa de oír, no podían quedarle solo tres horas de vida.

Poco a poco se deslizó hacia el suelo de lo que sería su tumba, y allí se quedo, pensado en algún modo de librarse de todo eso, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Pasó bastante rato, y la joven escuchó mucho ruido proveniente de fuera del espejo.

Le gustaría poder ir hacia el origen del mismo, pero seguía encerrada.

De pronto pudo ver como la puerta que daba a la habitación subterránea donde ella estaba era abierta con fuerza y de ella entraban un chico corriendo y detrás una chica persiguiéndole.

Se le cayó una gota por la nuca al reconocer a ambos.

No eran otros que Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori, se le había olvidado completamente que esa tarde habían quedado para hacer un trabajo en grupos, y que por sorteo tocó que se haría en su casa.

Pero faltaba una persona allí, faltaba _esa persona._

Fue entonces cuando lo vio entrar a la estancia con una mano en la cabeza mirando exasperado a los dos jóvenes que habían entrado primero.

Era él, era Saguru Hakuba, la persona que desde hacía bastante tiempo era el dueño de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Quiso gritar pero no podía, no lo entendía, antes había podido comunicarse perfectamente con la cosa que la había encerrado ahí, pero ahora no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

Vio como Aoko y Kaito terminaban su persecución con la victoria de Aoko, quien al final había conseguido pillar al mago gracias a que este último había tropezado con algo.

Saguru al ver esto simplemente les indicó a ambos la puerta, diciéndoles que era una falta de educación interrumpir así en una habitación sin llamar.

Al ver que se iban a ir empezó a dar fuertes golpes contre el espejo, y esta vez el sonido si llegó a los jóvenes.

— ¿Habéis oído eso? — cuestionó Kaito mirando toda la sala en busca de algo que pudiera estar provocando el ruido.

— Sí — afirmó Saguru mirando alrededor de la sala, rodeando el gran caldero en busca del origen.

— ¿Podría ser un fantasma? — interrogó Aoko agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su amigo de la infancia, realmente desde que ocurrió el incidente en el instituto tenía algo de miedo a ese tipo de cosas.

— No puede ser, los fantasmas no existen — aseguró Saguru.

— Lo mismo decías de las brujas y mira por donde nuestra amiga es una — expresó irónico Kaito, que estaba algo sonrojado por la actitud que en esos momentos estaba teniendo Aoko.

Hacía dos meses desde que Saguru y Aoko se enteraron del secreto de Akako gracias a un hechizo de esta que salió mal por culpa de Kaito, que al intentar pararlo solo lo empeoró.

Este era uno de sus típicos intentos por llamar la atención de Kaito, pero ya en aquel entonces empezaba a sentir algo por el detective inglés, y por causa de esto el hechizo se le fue de las manos, no entendía como últimamente estaba tan torpe en lo que a su vida de bruja se refería.

Saguru al fin llegó frente al espejo pero no lo miro hasta que Akako dio un golpe todavía más fuerte que el anterior, y ahí fue cuando a Saguru se cayó de la impresión de verla ahí atrapada, y por lo visto sin poder hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre pomposo? — interrogó Kaito acercándose a él junto con Aoko.

Al ver a Akako dentro del espejo Aoko pegó un grito de sorpresa y se acurrucó más en Kaito, mientras que este último miraba al espejo sorprendido, mientras abrazaba a Aoko.

Akako simplemente los miró, utilizando uno de sus hechizos, que le permitía hablar con una persona telepáticamente, y eligió a Saguru.

La joven le explicó todo, ante la sorpresa de Saguru quien después se lo transmitió a sus amigos, quienes se fueron a buscar al mayordomo, que en esos momentos debía estar encerrado el algún lugar de la mansión, entre tanto Saguru se quedó allí, con Akako.

— No me puedo creer que esto esté pasado — recitó Saguru mirando directamente a los ojos de Akako.

— _`` Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer´´ — pensó, recibiendo Saguru sus pensamientos — `` Quien iba a decir que una gran bruja como yo acabaría así´´._

— Todavía esto no a acabado, así que no te des por muerta — declaró Saguru desviando la mirada con algo que Akako no pudo distinguir en sus ojos, tal vez rabia, preocupación o…¿amor?

Las horas pasaban y estaban solo a cinco minutos de que el tiempo se acabara, Kaito y Aoko llevaban mucho rato buscando, pero no habían conseguido nada.

Akako ya se había declarado por muerta, pero antes de irse de ese mundo tenía una última cosa que hacer. Miró al detective que estaba en frente de ella, sentado con los ojos cerrados, intentando serenarse aunque los nervios lo estuvieran matando.

— _``Saguru´´ — llamó Akako, consiguiendo que él abriera los ojos — ``Antes de irme tengo que decirte una última cosa´´._

Saguru arrugó el entrecejo, dando a entender que ella no iba a morir, pero siguió mirándola esperando eso que ella quería decirle.

— _`` Yo…Te quiero´´ — habló la bruja cuando quedaban unos escasos diez segundos._

Lo que ninguno de los presentes imaginaba es que solo con esas palabras una luz celeste saldría del espejo y se esparciría por toda la habitación.

Cuando la luz desapareció Akako milagrosamente estaba fuera del espejo, y viva, cosa que la sorprendió más.

Miró a Saguru que la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el último pensamiento que esta le había mandado.

Fue entonces cuando la criatura que la encerró volvió a aparecer de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa simpática.

— Parece que al fin has dejado a un lado tú orgullo y has aceptado lo que realmente sientes brujita — comentó felizmente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — cuestionó Akako confundida.

— La única forma de romper el hechizo era siendo sincera no solo contigo misma, sino también con ese joven que te robó el corazón — explicó mirando a Saguru, que seguía en la misma posición de antes — Mi misión ha sido cumplida, así que adiós señorita Koizumi — se despidió para después desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que Saguru al fin pudo hablar.

— Akako, ¿es verdad todo esto? — dudó refiriéndose a los sentimientos de ella.

— ¿Te sorprende? — contestó con otra pregunta.

— La verdad es que sí…No esperaba ser correspondido.

Ante esto Akako lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él como respuesta se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y la besó.

Ella al principio sorprendida correspondió al beso y siguieron besándose hasta que el aire se les acabo.

Él estaba dispuesto a seguir besándola, pero ella lo paró antes.

— ¿No deberíamos decirle a la parejita que ya he vuelto? — cuestionó a su amado.

— Déjales que sigan buscando, de momento te quiero solo para mí — susurró para volver a besarla.

¿Quién iba a decir que una maldición que la destinaba a muerta la iba a convertir en la mujer más feliz del planeta?

Fin


End file.
